Roxas Amuck
by kingdomkey0703
Summary: Here's another one folks! Hope ya enjoy it!


_**ROXAS AMUCK**_

Hey guys! Here's another Kingdom Hearts and Looney Tunes fic! This is similar to Duck Amuck and Rabbit Rampage. Take it away, Bugs!

Bugs: Kingdomkey0703 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and Looney Tunes!

ENJOY!

-KH-LT-

_**SCENERY: ROXAS' ROOM**_

_We now see Roxas, who was reading a magazine while sitting on his bed._

Artist: (_Erases the cover of the magazine and changes it into a Girl's magazine)_

Roxas: What the? (_Looks at the cover of the magazine) _AH! (_Throws the magazine away) _Girl's magazine! But I was reading a Boy's magazine! I'm certain of it. (_Notices the Artist) _Oh **you** again. Look, I heard that you tortured Sora and I'm really satisfy with that and-

Artist: (_Erases Roxas' head and turns it into a pumpkin complete with triangle eyes and a mouth)_

Roxas: (_Holds his head and faces the artist) _Alright, you comic book Rembrandt, make with the eraser.

Artist: (_Erases Roxas and the scenery)_

_**SCENERY: EMPTY**_

Artist: (_Draws Roxas in horse form)_

Roxas: (_Notices that he's a horse and stands up) _Look, my contract clearly states that I'm always to be drawn as boy, a teenage boy! So, if you don't want to get in a peck of trouble just-

Artist: (_Erases Roxas and draws a snowy place complete with mountains)_

_**SCENERY: SNOWY MOUNTAIN**_

Artist: (_Draws Roxas)_

Roxas: (_Looks around) _Hmmm... Actually, this is a good opportunity to try snowboarding. (_Faces the Artist) _Now, Mr. Rembrandt, if you kindly please draw me some appropriate outfit. (_Waits for the Artist to move but it didn't) _Well, what are you waiting for? (_Closes his eyes and waits for the artist to draw)_

Artist: (_Erases Roxas' body execpt for his feet)_

Roxas: Thanks! It sure feels nice and airy! (_Looks down and notice that his body is gone) _AHH! You've erased me! (_Jumps up and down) _I DEMAND YOU DRAW ME A BODY!

Artist: (_Draws a fat body on Roxas)_

Roxas: (_Looks down and says calmly) _This is not my body. (_Gets angry) _THIS IS SOME GUY'S FAT BODY!

Artist: (_Draws Roxas body and draws a snowboard)_

Roxas: Thank you! (_Rides the snowboard) _Woohoo! Dashing through the snow! Yahahahaha!

_**SCENERY: EMPTY**_

Roxas: (_Didn't notice the scenery) _All the trails we go! Laughing all the way... (_Notices the scenery and glares at Artist and leaves and comes back with his Organization outfit) _Look, if you don't want to get in trouble, just turn this place into The World That Never Was and were all cle-

_Then a frame collapses from above and hits Roxas on the head._

Roxas: (_Glares at the Artist) _Do you mind?

Artist: (_Draws a stick)_

Roxas: (_Grabs the stick and puts it on the frame for support) _Brother, what a way to roll a video game. As I was saying-

_Roxas didn't notice that the stick was about to break. It broke and engulfs Roxas._

Roxas: (_Screams and rips it apart and catches his breath) _Alright, let's get this picture started!

_Then a card that says: THE END falls down from above._

Roxas: (_Pushes the card away) _NO! NO! What I meant to say is turn this place into The World That Never Was!

Artist: (_Draws a hat on Roxas' head and writes 'The World That Never Was' on the cap)_

Roxas: (_Looks at his hat and throws it on the ground) _You know I'm not suppose to wear a hat, you jerk!

Artist: (_Draws a straw hat on Roxas' head) _

Roxas: (_Throws the hat on the ground) _Cut it out! You crazy idgit!

Artist: (_Erases Roxas and draws a swamp)_

_**SCENERY: SWAMP**_

Artist: (_Draws Roxas in frog form)_

Roxas: (_Looks at himself) _Hahaha, very funny. Now, let me explain, this is not The World That Never Was and I'm not supposed to be a frog. Change me back to normal or el- Why are those logs moving?

_The 'logs' start to come closer to Roxas while staring at him with red eyes._

Roxas: (_Gulps and faces the artist) _Please! Get me out of here and I'll do anything! Anything at all! Just get me out of here!

Artist: (_Erases Roxas and the scenery)_

_**SCENERY: EMPTY**_

Artist: (_Draws Roxas in human form)_

Roxas: (_Looks at himself) _So, I'm me again, hm? What a novel idea! Are you sure you're not going to change me into Jiminy Cricket or something?

Artist: (_Holds out a pencil)_

Roxas: NO! NO! NO! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!

Artist: (_Hides the pencil)_

Roxas: Sheesh, it was a joke. Look, can you just draw this place into The World That Never Was?

Artist: (_Draws The World That Never Was)_

_**SCENERY: ROXAS' ROOM**_

Roxas: Finally! I'm back!

_Roxas didn't notice that there was another him on his bed reading a magazine_

Roxas: Yes! I got to read again and-

Roxas #2: What are you doing here?

Roxas #1: What am I doing here? This is my room!

Roxas: #2: No it isn't! It's mine!

Roxas #1: Look, bub! If you wasn't me I'd smack you right out of the pulse!

Roxas #2: Don't that bother you, jack!

Roxas #1: Alright buddy! (_Summons Oblivion) _You ask for it! (_Readies the Keyblade)_

Artist: (_Erases the Roxas replica)_

Roxas: (_Hits an empty air) _Huh? Where'd he go? Oh well. (_Goes to his bed)_

Artist: (_Before Roxas sits on his bed, the artist erases the scenery)_

_**SCENERY: EMPTY**_

_Instead of sitting on the bed, Roxas fell down, butt first._

Roxas: Ow... (_Glares at the Artist) _Hey! I thought we had an agreement! You-

Artist: (_Turns off the volume)_

_Roxas continues to mouth his words and didn't notice that his voice is gone._

Roxas: (_Notices something and glares at the artist and leaves and comes back with a type writer and types something and shows it to the artist)_

_It says:_

_Dear Sir or Mam_

_If you don't give my voice back, I will fully intend to kill you._

_I'll report you to the Square-Enix studio and let Xemnas turn_

_You into a Dusk! You heard me, a Dusk! After he turns you_

_Into one, I'll let Sora, Donald and Goofy kill you! After they_

_Kill you, I'll revive you and I'll kill you myself! Got it?_

_Roxas_

Artist: (_Turns on the volume)_

_Roxas tries to yell at the artist but instead of words, a rooster crow came out of his mouth, he closes his mouth. He tried to yell again but jungle sounds came out of his mouth and closes his mouth again. He tries to say a word but instead of a word, a squeaky toy noises came out._

Roxas: (_Turns crimson red and flips out and throws a tantrum) _AND I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN ALL MY LIFE! (_Notices that his voice comes back to normal) _THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! SHOW YOURSELF! I DEMAND THAT YOU SHOW YOURSELF!

Artist: (_Draws a dome around Roxas so he can't hear his cries)_

_The camera pulls back to show the entire scene, revealing Axel was the one who was torturing Roxas_

Axel: Wow, Bugs was right! This is fun! Hope you enjoy the fic, folks!

-KH-LT-

Like Axel said! Hope you enjoy that fic folks! Please R&R!

And sorry for torturing Roxas for all Roxas-fans, besides, Axel was the one who tortured Roxas, so blame him!


End file.
